


Bah Humbug!

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Holidays, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has the Christmas blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah Humbug!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - December 2002.

"Bah, humbug! No, that's too strong 'cause it is my favorite holiday, but all this year's been a busy blur, don't think I have the energy ..."

 

Francesca bopped her way to her desk, singing along to the song that played in her head. She loved Christmas. She loved the shiny lights, the tinsel, the brightly colored packages under the tree with her name on them. She loved shopping at the mall and getting the best deals on the coolest gifts for family and friends.

As she flopped down at her desk and looked at the growing pile of report folders, she could feel her spirits dampen. She hated Christmas because the pickpockets and shoplifters came out in droves. She hated the snow on the ground that ruined her new leather Gucci's. She hated having to wear bulky coats that covered up her beautiful fuzzy sweaters.

Sighing, she picked up a file and began keying it in. The sooner she cleared her desk, the sooner she could polish her nails with the new shade she had picked up at lunch time called Holly Berries.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the wayyyy..."

Her fingers tapped out a fast rhythm, then they stilled as she caught sight of Fraser walking into the bullpen. Her eyes went from head to toe, taking in his clothing. His trusty stetson was in his hands, traces of snow clinging to the edges. He wore a dark blue sweater with what appeared to be a thermal shirt underneath.

The heavy coat that he still wore had snow sprinkled on the shoulders. Those broad shoulders she wished she could rub. As her eyes traveled southward, she smiled. He always wore formfitting jeans. A small frown appeared on her face as she noticed that the faded jeans seemed a bit baggy. Normally she would have drooled over his boots, but the loose fitting jeans nagged at her.

Her eyes went to his face and she could see that something was wrong with him. Shadows were beginning to form under his eyes and his cheekbones seemed more prominent. He was too thin. Well, he wasn't as thin as he was when he first came to Chicago, but she knew he wasn't eating well. She should know, she always checked him out.

Chewing on the end of the pen in her hands, she tried to remember when she had last seen Fraser. To her surprise, she realized that it had been almost two weeks. She'd been so busy shopping and getting ready for Christmas that she hadn't even notice that Fraser hadn't been around.

As he sat in the chair across from her brother, she could see him visibly slouch and the warning bells went off in her head. Fraser never slouched. Something was more than wrong with him.

The folders sat on her desk forgotten as she spent the next half hour watching Fraser. He talked with Ray. He worked on some files, but he seemed to be going through the motions. The spark that she was use to seeing was gone. It figured her dim-witted brother didn't see anything. He was such a miserable sap that he wouldn't see anything was wrong.

As Ray stood and walked to Welsh's office, Fraser sat at the desk staring off into space. Normally he would have picked up another file, or he would have gotten up and engaged in some sort of conversation with the nearest bum or prostitute, but this time he just sat there like a bump on a log. Francesca had seen enough. Standing she made her way over to him.

"Hiya' Fraser, how're you doing today?"

He looked at her and gave her a half smile, not the nervous one she was use to seeing, nor the occasional bright one he graced her with. This one was pathetically sad.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

He asked her how she was doing. He never asked her if she was feeling okay.

"I'm okay. I've been busy getting my Christmas shopping done."

As soon as she said the words, she noticed his expression clouded over. She couldn't believe it. Benton Fraser, the stiff, uptight, do right Mountie had the Christmas blues!

"Okay spit it out!"

He snapped to attention and his patented Mountie face took over. She'd have none of that. If he were bothered to the point that he wasn't eating then he needed to talk about it before it got out of hand.

"Oh no you don't. Don't go clamming up on me now. You have a problem and you need to talk about it."

He gave her a wary look, then he leaned forward and peered in the direction of Welsh's office. She stepped in front and blocked his view of the door.

"He doesn't know anything's wrong, he never does. 'I' on the other hand know. Now spill it."

Fraser looked up at her, opened his mouth, then closed it. When he spoke, it was in a rush of words. "I'm perfectly fine."

Francesca crossed her arms and shook her head no. "No you're not."

Fraser looked like he was about to jump up and run off, then his expression turned to one of relief as he peered around her.

"Frannie, what in the heck are you doin'?!"

She wheeled around, ready to do battle with Ray. "What am I doin'? I'll tell you what I'm doin'!"

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you. You leave him alone." Ray grabbed his coat from the rack behind his desk. "Come on Benny. Welsh gave us the go ahead."

Fraser jumped to his feet and followed Ray out of the bullpen.

Francesca felt cheated. She knew she could make Fraser crack. He needed to let someone know how he was feeling. It had to be something bad if he were losing weight. She knew when she was feeling blue that she lost weight and losing weight like that wasn't healthy. She yelled at the now empty doorway. "I'll figure out what's wrong, you know I will!"

With huff she made her way back to her desk and sat down heavily. Huey and Dewey who had been watching her every move stared back at her. "Whaddya' lookin' at?!!"

Both men quickly looked away from her. With a nasty smile, she snatched a folder up and began keying again. She had to get her work done if she were going to get off early. She had to figure a plan of action to find out what was wrong with Fraser. Tapping a fingernail on the keyboard she smiled. She had an idea what was wrong with him and it would be up to her to get him out of his blue funk.

 

************************************************

Trudging his way up the stairs to his apartment, Fraser sighed tiredly. All he wanted was to go to bed. The idea of making dinner or going anywhere to eat didn't appeal to him. To be honest, the idea of venturing out into the holiday laden stores and shops turned his stomach. He was depressed. He knew why, but there was no way he could resolve his problems

As he opened the door to the apartment he froze in place. Someone had been here. His eyes took in the brightly decorated Christmas tree, the candles glowing on the small side table. He sniffed deeply and his stomach growled. It was roast beef and potatoes.

Moving into the room, he set the Stetson down and took his jacket off. He saw the table was set for two. There was a bowl of salad, a basket of bread and a bottle of wine. Walking toward the table, he spied Diefenbaker contentedly sleeping, his belly distended from an overload of food.

He stopped in his tracks as he turned to the small kitchen. Francesca was at the stove, sprinkling something in a pot as she stirred it. His heart began to race in panic. She scared him to death. She was one of the few people in this world who he knew could figure out what was wrong with him and the results of such a discovery wouldn't be a good thing.

She turned and jumped as she saw him. "Geez! Why don't you scare me to death next time!"

As she patted her chest, he watched the movement of her small hand wishing he were the one doing it. He clenched his teeth and took a step back. He had to get out of there. Just as he moved to turn, she ran and jumped in front of him and pointed at the table.

"Oh no you don't. Take a seat!"

Looking down at her, he took a deep breath as he tried to rein in his emotions. He could...he wouldn't do it. He shouldn't do it, but oh how he wanted to. It. That was the problem. He stared down at her ruby lips, letting his eyes trail down to her pert breasts tightly packed in a soft downy sweater. It was too much for him.

Before she could react, Fraser grabbed her. As his lips made contact with hers, she resisted the urge to fight him. The intensity of his kiss was more of an attack, there wasn't anything loving about it. His tongue sought entry and she opened her mouth to him. As soon as she did it, the kiss became gentle, more passionate than demanding.

When the kiss ended, he held her tightly to him, his voice rough with emotion. "I'm sorry...I had no right."

Pushing slightly away from him, she reached up and pulled his face down to hers, matching his kiss with one of her own. By the time she pulled away, her heart pounded in her chest and she felt lightheaded.

Leaning forward, he nipped lightly at her neck. As she arched into him, he trailed his kisses lower, nuzzling his face against her breasts as he moved downward. Crouching down before her, he pushed her sweater up and kissed her belly. When his fingers unbuttoned her pants and he pulled them down taking her panties with them, she felt her knees go weak.

He looked up at her, seeking permission. Threading her fingers through his hair was all he needed.

Leaning into her body, he nuzzled his cheek against the soft downy hair before placing gentle kisses on the flesh of her thighs and lower belly. Taking a hand, he parted her folds and probed her with his tongue, licking at her slowly and gently.

The only sounds to be heard in the dimly lit apartment were their heavy breathing and the gentle sighs that came from her as he manipulated her heated flesh with his tongue. Her grip tightened in his hair as his tongue flicked quickly over the sensitive nub, causing her to squirm in delight.

It didn't take long for Francesca to shudder her release and then her hands pushed at Fraser's head, trying to keep him from his intended target. Moving smoothly to his feet, he claimed her mouth in a kiss. Just as he moved a hand to unbutton his jeans, her hands began the process.

Maneuvering them backward to narrow bed, he released her so that he could yank his jeans down. Kicking his boots off, he peeled his socks off and pulled the denim material along with his boxers off and tossed them to the side. As he turned back to Francesca, she wrapped a hand around his swollen member. He didn't move as she worked her hand up and down his length, taking pleasure in her touch.

It was getting to be too much. Pushing her hand away, he leaned over her, urging her to lay back. When she did, he quickly settled between her legs. As he rubbed against her slick opening he looked into her eyes, finding them dark.

Her hand latched onto the hem of his sweater, tugging it upward. He reached down and pulled it off, then the thermal shirt followed. He then pulled her sweater off, throwing it to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Undoing the front clasp of her bra, he leaned down and latched his mouth onto a hardened nipple. Suckling it, he settled back between her legs.

Kissing a path upward, Fraser positioned himself against her. As he pushed into her heat, Francesca let out a low moan. Pumping into her moistness, he felt a tingle go down his spine. She felt better than he had ever thought possible. Tighter than he ever imagined.

As he moved into her, Francesca stifled a cry of pleasure. It was better than she had ever imagined, feeling him in her. With each stoke, she came closer to release. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she arched her back so that her body made better contact with his. As he pumped into her, he edged one of his hands between them to thumb at her already over sensitive nub. The orgasm struck her sudden and strong.

"Oh God, yes! Yes!"

Writhing beneath him, she felt him stiffen, then his movements quickened as he shuddered his own release.

Rolling off of her, Fraser curled his body against Francesca's. They lay against one another, panting from the exertion of their heated coupling. Looking over at the brightly decorated tree, Fraser smiled slightly. "How did you get the tree up here?"

Moving onto her side, Francesca rested her head against Fraser's chest as she stared at the glowing lights on the tree. "I have my ways. That and my cousin Louie owed me a favor."

"Ah. I see."

She tapped a finger on his chest, then let it trail downward. She smiled as he let out a choked off giggled. He grabbed her hand and rolled her onto her back and straddled her small frame. As he looked down at her, Francesca could see a myriad of emotions flash across his face. Curiosity, confusion, lust...happiness.

Smiling up at him, she kept her voice low. "You needed it Frase. You needed the tree, you needed the decorations..." She moved her hand between them to cup his balls. "You needed this."

He leant down to kiss her, feeling himself tightening again. It was going to be a long night. One of repeated sex, dinner and some soul searching. She knew what he wanted and needed and gave it to him without question. It was only right, considering Christmas was a time for giving. Maybe it would be time for him to give her something she had always wanted as well. Not just the sex, but the relationship that went with it.

As her tongue danced against his, he smiled. Christmas wasn't such a depressingly bad time of year after all.

END


End file.
